Thirteen
by Naleygirl4ever
Summary: Based on the movie Thirteen. Fifteen year old Haley James wants to be accepted by Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton. Just how far wil she got to become one of them. Naley. with a little Brucas and Jeyton


I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THE STORYLINE THIRTEEN ONE TREE HILL THE SCRIPT

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THE STORYLINE THIRTEEN ONE TREE HILL THE SCRIPT.**

**This story is basically the movie Thirteen with One Tree Hill characters and a few changes here and there. **

Haley is sitting on her bed with her best friend Brooke Davis. She is holding a can of aerosol and spraying it into her mouth. She and Brooke both have multiple cuts on their faces. "Hit me. I'm serious. I can't feel anything. Hit me."

Brooke slaps Haley across the face and begins laughing uncontrollably.

"Again! Do it harder!" Haley shouts. Her life has changed drastically in the past few months. She comes from a lower class family and goes to a pretty tough public high school. She is in ninth grade. You wouldn't be able to tell from looking at her, though. She was wearing heavy eyeliner, and lots of lip gloss. Her hair was straightened and she had on a cut up tank top revealing her pierced belly button. Her black lace bra was peaking through the top on the pink tank top. She had on tight jeans with slits in the sides she had cut herself.

Brooke hits her again. "OW!" Haley squeals and then begins laughing with her friend.

"I can't feel anything!" Brooke Davis declares. Brooke was the same age and also in ninth grade. She was not your typical fifteen year old girl. She was raised by her older cousin after her mom split. She never knew her father. Brooke was also wearing lots of eyeliner and lip gloss. She also had on blush and glitter in the corners of her dark brown eyes. Brooke had a contagious laugh. Every time she opened her mouth you could see her tongue piercing- the one that matched Haley's. She was wearing a see through mesh black tank top and a bright red bra underneath. She also had tight jeans on and pulled up her G-sting so that everyone could see it from behind. "This is so awesome!" She screams. "I hear this little "wah-wah-wah" inside my head."

"That's your brain cells popping." Haley laughs.

"Okay, you hit me." Brooke says.

"Okay." Haley smiles.

"Yeah, really hard. Punch me!" Brooke elaborates.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it." Haley looks determined.

"Okay go." Brooke says with excitement in her voice. Haley punches her really hard and gets blood on her ring.

"Oh shit!" Haley looks at her ring.

"Ow. Fuck!" Brooke puts her hand to her head. They both look at each other and laugh again.

"YEAH!" They scream still very high.

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER: (The rest of the story will go on from here)**

"Come on Hampton. Come on baby." Haley James is walking her dog before her first day of high school. Haley James has her hair I a ponytail. She is wearing only a light pale pink lip gloss. She is wearing a blue, plain three-quarter sleeved shirt, jean capris, and white converse. She is your typical smart but not too nerdy kid. She lives with her mom since her parents got divorced and has a good relationship with both of her parents. She gets mostly As with an occasional B. She has friends but is in no way popular. "Come on, mom. It is 7:30. Let's go, let's go.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Lydia James says. She is wearing faded blue jeans with a bit of a flare and a black short sleeved shirt. She is a haircutter that works at home.

"Mom, where is the new backpack?"

"It is in the back seat honey. Let's go pick up Gigi" Lydia says. Gigi is Haley's friend from school. "Oh wait, wait." Lydia tucks in Haley's granny panties that are sticking up from her capris. "Let me fix this before someone gives you the wedgie from hell."

"Thanks mom." They both get in the car and drive off.

Haley and Gigi are walking in the hall to the cafeteria after fourth period. A girl bumps into Haley. "Bitch." The girl mutters.

"What the hell?" Haley wonders aloud what the girl's problem is.

Meanwhile, a teacher rushes past the two girls yelling at a student. "The teachers look mean here." Gigi says.

"Yeah. Well, I promised myself I wouldn't get anything lower than an A." Haley proclaims. "Watch out!" She says quickly as Gigi almost runs into some kids.

Haley spots the group. The group consists of Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, his brother, Lucas Scott, Jake Jagelski, and Rachel Gatina.

Brooke Davis is the most popular girl in school. She is also the hottest girl in school. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to get into her pants. Today she was wearing jean shorts, a very low red v-neck sweater with one button inbetween her bra an belly button. Her belly button piercing is showing along with her black bra. She has on flip flops, tons of makeup, and a very visible black G-string.

Peyton Sawyer was the second most popular girl in school. She had blond curly hair. She was wearing tight jeans, a band tee with slitls revealing her red bra, much of her back and stomach. She had a triple piercing on each ear and a cartiledge piercing. She was also wearing flip flops and eyeliner.

Nathan Scott was the most popular guy in school. He used to occasionally hook up with Brooke but then she started dating his brother. He hooked up with a lot of junior girl and occasionally Rachel Gatina.

Lucas Scott was Nathan's brother. He was a bit quiter and was smitten with Brooke Davis. He was pretty much the only one in the group with decent grades. He got mostly Bs, some Cs, and the occasional but rare D.

Jake Jagelski was the only on in the group that wasn't into drugs and theft as much. He went along with it but didn't participate much himself. He was currently dating Peyton Sawyer and was falling for her. bad.

Finally was Rachel Gatina. She wasn't part of the immediate group. Her parents were divorced so she spent her weekends with her mom in Charlotte and wasn't able to hang with the rest of them. She did however hang out with them in school and was good friends with them. Her hair was in two loose braids each on one side of her neck. She had on lots of eyeliner. She had a double piercing in each ear and was wearing hoops in the first holes. She had on a jean mini skirt and a pink tube top that bearely met the beginning of her mini skirt. She was wearing black pumps.

The rest of the day seemed to pass pretty quickly and was just a blur of cool kids, intimidating teachers, and more.

The next thing Haley knew, she was a t home. Her mother had some customers over and was cutting their hair and trying to make some dinner. When Lydia finished doing thier hair, she walked the two brothers and their mother to the door. The woman handed Lydia a check on the way out. "Jesus! A two dollar tip? They ate half the lasagna."

"Mom, you're way too generous." Haley commented with a smile. "Hey.did dad send you the check?"

"He just started the new job. We are fine, baby. I worked all week." Lydia said.

Haley sighed. She didn't like her mom having to do everything. She decided to change the subject. "Mom, listen to this."

"He was crippled,  
but only his body was cracked. It's not simple, nor is it  
an easy matter to explain.  
"Let's just leave it at that,"  
he says...and closes the holy book of lies.  
She covers her eyes, denying to herself  
what she thought happened."  
(AN: I DID NOT WRITE THIS POEM)

"Wow. That's heavy. It scares me a bit. It's beautiful. We'll talk about it when I get back. kay?" Lydia said.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"Mario is seven years sober. The AA committee is throwing him a party."

"Hmm." Haley replied only somewhat interested.

**Alright. That is it for today. Tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll update tommorow. Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
